fanofthomas31fandomcom-20200213-history
I was Bored 8 (1,700 Subscriber Special)/Script
(Please Note that Sponsors aren't gonna be listed here, just to make sure no one gets mad.) (The Tutorial is still gonna be listed here.) Fanofthomas31: People like to ask me, How did you get your profile picture to move? Well I'll Show you. You go to Google Images, and search something with the letters G.I.F. In it. You go through the images until you find a picture that moves like this one. (The Picture is a Skaroley with what seems to be a filter) Fanofthomas31: Then, you put your mouse over it and double click it or tap it with two fingers, depending on what computer you use, and then you click "Save Image As..." And then you save the image in your downloads, like that. And then, it'll be there in your files when you go to look at them. (Fanofthomas31 puts up the gif of Skaroley up) Fanofthomas31: After you saved the Gif, you go to your Youtube Channel's Homepage, and on your channel icon, uh, hold your mouse over it and click the pencil that appears, and then click Edit. When you click Edit, it'll take you to an assortment of previous profile pictures. You click "Upload Profile Picture", then you choose the Gif that you have saved and click open. Then wait for it to load to profile picture, or the Gif, I should say. (It takes a while, but Fanofthomas31 cuts to when he gets to the Gif) Fanofthomas31: After it loads, you can crop it to any size you want it, Like this. And then when you're done cropping, you click "Done." And then after you click Done, you will have a new profile picture. It may take a few minutes for it to appear on your Youtube Channel, but, it'll be there after a while. (Actual Point of Video Starts Here.) Narrator: We now return to "How Merchandising Changed Me." This Episode, Mighty Mac. Narrator: Merchandising... Mac: Mighty, can I go at the front? Mighty: No, I have the front magnet, so I lead the way, all day, every day! Mac: Aaaaw.... Narrator: Reality... Mac: This Way! Mighty: No, This Way! Mac: No, This Way! Mighty: No, This Way! Mighty & Mac: Aaaaah!!! Mighty: Crazy Cat. Fanofthomas31: I recently got three of these Plarail white tankers with faces. Does anybody know any information about these because all I know is that they're rare, and that they're only made in Japan. Can someone tell me uh, like, where they came from? And, um, stuff like that, okay thanks in advance. (A Platinum Mini does somethings while Fanofthomas31 was talking) Jerome: I was in the Troublesome Trucks yards in a remake, I am NOT a Troublesome Crane! I love to help out whenever I can!... Aaand I'm just gave Spoilers. Bertie: Want to have a race? Buster: Heheh, Sure. Bertie: Okay! On your Mark, Get Set, Go! Buster: Vroom Vroum! (Buster flings, landing on his wheels again.) Fanofthomas31: Okay this is getting a little scary. Buster: I landed on my wheels! Again! For the third time! Alan: I'm and American locomotive, riding on British rails. Alan: Oh Nooooo!!! (Alan gets turned off to a siding, avoiding the shed) Alan: Huh, for a second I thought i was gonna crash. (Alan moves across a bridge, which Fanofthomas31 pushes the supporter down, causing Alan to fall) Alan: Noooooooo!!!! Buster: I'm so fast, I can probably jump this bridge! I'm gonna do it! Buster: Vroom Vroom! (Buster gets stuck, but Fanofthomas31 opens up the flap, helping him to go down) Buster: Woooahh! (Buster crashes) Harold: Aah! Put out the fire! Put out the fire! Buster: But I'm not even on fire. Harold: PUT OUT THE FIRE!!!! (Harold spazzes over Buster, hitting the barrel of water on him) Harold: There! You're safe now! Buster: I mean, I was safe in the first place. Harold: Problem Solved! I'm going away! Buster: Wait, I need to be put back up on my wheels! Skiff: Don't worry! The other 3 Musketeers of Sodor will come to help you! (Skiff jumps out of the water, but stopping after a second) Skiff: Oh wait, I can't go on land. Hugo: Don't Worry! I'm Coming! Fanofthomas31: And everyone knows what happens next. (Hugo hits the exit of the Bridge jump and falls over) Thomas: Ugh, Can no one do anything on this roller coaster of a railway? (Thomas turns Buster back up) Buster: Thanks. Thomas: Don't Mention It. Hugo: Aaaaw... Skiff: But we were supposed to save you! Buster: Well you didn't. Vroom Vroom! (Buster flings again) Buster: Lets see what this does! Vroom Vroom! (Buster goes across the Close Call Cliff Buster: Aaaaah!!!! (Buster falls over, almost falling off) Buster: Well that was a failure. Buster: Now this! Vroom Vroom! (Buster goes across the Breakaway Bridge) Buster: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!!!! (Buster makes it, but falls over at the end) Buster: I did it, and I didn't do it. Thomas: Hello! I'm Thomas! (Percy bangs into Thomas) Percy: Oh Sorry Thomas! (Gordon bangs into Percy) Gordon: Oh Sorry Percy! (Henry bangs into Gordon) Henry: Oh Sorry Gordon! (James bangs into Henry) James: Oh Sorry Henry! Duck: Oh dear, Oh Ooooh! (Duck thuds into James) Thomas: Oh no... Duck: Oh Dear! Great Western! Oh Dear! Great Western! Oh Dear! Great Western! Great Western! Oh Dear! Great Western! Great Western! (Duck blasts off into the air) Duck: SLIP COACHES! (Duck lands on Bulgy) Bulgy: Baous Nervbs! Stephen: Now watch how fast I can go! Rheneas: Look Out! (Stephen slowly crashes into one of Fanofthomas31's Cats) Stephen: Aaaaaaaaah!!!! (Stephen crashes) Stephen: (muffled) Well, they don't call me the Rocket for nothing! Stephen: Prowl! Stephen zooms back, leaving Fanofthomas31's Cat confused Fanofthomas31's Cat: What just happened? Molly (Trackmaster): Hey Molly, I think it's time we set aside our differences and become friends! Molly (RC): Okay! You wanna go on an adventure together! Molly (Trackmaster): Yeah! Let's go! (Both RC and Trackmaster Molly crash into each other) Molly (Trackmaster): Oh no! Molly (RC): Thanks alot Molly! Molly (Trackmaster): Hey this isn't my fault it was your fault Molly! Molly (RC): No Molly, it was your fault. Molly (Trackmaster): No it was yours. Molly (RC): No- (LEGO Thomas escapes the box) Thomas (LEGO): Finally! I'm free from that wretched box! Now time to go see what the world has to offer! Thomas (LEGO): Bridges! Thomas (LEGO): Water! Thomas (LEGO): Cars! Thomas (LEGO): But most of all... Marvin: Hi. Thomas (LEGO): MONSTER!! AAAH! (the LEGO Thomas tries to open the box lid and succeeds) Thomas (LEGO): Gotta get away from the monster! (LEGO Thomas goes back in the box and closes the lid) Thomas (LEGO): Phew! I'm finally safe! Den: And that's the end! Um, uh, actually what I mean to say is- (Salty tips over Den) Salty: Yahar! That's all mateys! Yahahar! Salty: Now I must backflip out of here! Yahahar! (Salty lands upside down) Den: Me too. (Den backflips out of the camera range) Fanofthomas31: Wait a minute! What about Mighty Mac? Mac: I told you we should've taken that left turn to Monte Carlo. Mighty: Oh be quiet! (Video Ends)